Problem: To visit his grandmother, Luis takes a train 6.37 kilometers and a car 5.45 kilometers. How many kilometers is Luis's journey in total?
Explanation: To find the total distance Luis travels, we need to add the two distances together. Distance on train + distance on car = total distance. ${6}$ ${3}$ ${7}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${2}$ ${8}$ ${1}$ ${1}$ Luis travels 11.82 kilometers in total.